lovelinefandomcom-20200216-history
Drop
A drop is a short piece of audio played during a broadcast.They can be simple sound effects (such as buzzers), short pieces of dialogue from movies or television, or recordings of things the hosts, guests or callers have said during previous broadcasts. Some of these drops have become major parts of the show's history and culture. Many drops that are quotations from the show's hosts intentionally are played out-of-context for humorous effect. For years, fans have been compiling a list of drops. Dr. Drew * "Chill Pill." * "You're fat." * "Are you a Mormon?" (whenever a caller is from Utah or seems too sexually conservative, or ironically when caller seems especially debauched) * "Are you a midget?" * "You're gay." * "Do you live around or work around little kids?" * "Do you ride bicycles?" * "You're a lesbian." (Often repeated several times as Anderson has many similar clips of this) * "You're a heroin addict." * "Faggot better run." * "Yes, sir, Mr. Carolla!" * "I'm a rapist." * "When I was 19, I ate six boiled peyote buttons and stayed up all night, but felt no effect." * "Take a little Vicodin tonight, take some Codeine, smoke a little heroin..." * "You strike me as someone who would be into men." * "That's hot." * "I'm an expert, listen to me for Christ's sake, you're not an expert, your friends aren't experts. I am I am I am!" * "Listen. (caller keeps talking) Listen! (keeps talking)LISTEN!!!" Some of the Drew Drops were set to music in the "Dr. Drew Shuffle" and the later "Dr. Drew Boogie." Crank Yankers There are some other drops taken from a skit on the television show Crank Yankers. Carolla tried to 'hip up' Drew by having him use 'urban' lingo. * "Why ain't you get no play, playa?" * "Dr. Drew in the hizzy!" * "You gotta get out there and get your bitch spunk drunk." * "So you ain't hittin' the skins?" * "I'm tellin' you, nig**..." * "Look muthafuka' I'm tellin' you" Dr. Bruce * (slurring) "If this is true, you're gonna go to jail, buddy!" * "I had anal sex and passed out a couple times." Stryker *Stryker: "Drew?" **Drew: "Yes?" ***Stryker: "Will you be my doctor?" *Stryker: "I masturbate about 10 to 12 times a day." **Drew: "Yeesh!" *"I ejaculated on Seth McFarlane!" *"Slap me on the ass as hard as you can the next time we have sex, you son of a bitch!" *"I love it! They're gonna be divorced in a year!" *"Hello, this is Stryker, a woman trapped in a man's body!" *"I insist you stick it in my ass!" *"Would you try it in my ass? I've never had it before." *"This guy... This guy is a catch, man." *"Drew, I wanna have your babies." *"I'm gay, and I slept with my father!" *"Drew...I'm very into you." *"I have nipples. Could you milk me?" (quote from Meet the Parents) *"Hey Drew, wanna do the anal experience?" Guest Drops *Violent J: (sarcastic) "Whoa! Oh my God! Somebody- hold the phones! I can't believe it!" *Violent J: "The only weight I lift is my own: my big fat ass every day when I wake up. HAHAHAHAHA, that was pretty good! AHAHAHAHAHA! My fat ass when I-HAHAHA! Oh my God, play that again!" *Female caller: "Sometimes after I have sex, or even just after masturbating...I cry." **Violent J: {maniacal laughter} *Tom Green: "Swedish. Swedish. Swedish. Swedish. SwedishSwedishSweSweSwe.... " *New York: "Now girl, when you blow your man, you have to relax, like you really have to wanna take him, in your mouth! Let me have it, squeeze me, bite me, taste me, love me." *New York: "You just gotta relax your throat, forget that you have gag reflexes, and take him all in. Just don't eat before you do him, basically, so you don't, you know, puke." *Stephen "Steve-O" Glover: "Hey Drew, why is it that when you rub your balls while you're jerking off, it just feels so much better?" **Drew: (pause)"I hadn't noticed that." *Anthony "ANT" Kalloniatis: "I'm Ant!" *Bunny Love: "Yay for fisting!" * Seth Green as Chris Griffin: "Is it lonely up there on your pedestal?" * Alex Borstein as her Hungarian grandmother: "Why you so fat?" * Three 6 Mafia: "Ever heard a song called Next Caller?" * Rob Dyrdek: "I just don't think-I just don't think there's anything appropriate about...screwin' a bag in a couch." * David Alan Grier:"Don't look at me! Don't look- Don't...look at...me! I will...GIVE...you...something to...smile about..." {aggressive sexual panting} "Woo!" (snoring) * David Alan Grier:"What I say?! What I say?! What I say?! I got feelings for you! Can I prolapse yo' anus?!"